Violated- Tris and Four
by emm3reading
Summary: On visiting day, Tris is devastated when her parents don't show up. Sad, she goes to her dorms to be alone, when she see's Al. Will Al comfort her, or hurt her? Read to find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Visiting day. The day I have feared for so long. I'm not sure what I'm more scared about: whether my parents show up, or don't. If they show up, it will just show me

how much I miss them, and I will feel guilty. I'll have to start over again, get over their presence. On the other hand, if my parents don't show up, I will be

disappointed. It will mean that my parents had a choice to see me and they declined. I would feel worthless. So, really it affects me either way. You see why I'm

dreading it? I walk over to the chasm, Christina falling behind, flirting with Will. They've been really touchy lately. I've been trying hard not to be a "Stiff" about it, but

I do get a little uncomfortable. I mean do they really need to display it, _in public?_ I push my negative thoughts away and put a smile on my face. I like to hide my

emotions, just because I don't like the attention. I head to the Chasm, and thoroughly look for my parents. The less area there is to look, the more my heart sinks. _I_

 _guess they decided not to show._ I think to myself. I realize the smile on my face is gone, because Four walks up and asks me what's wrong. "What do you mean? I'm

fine. Why, do I look like I'm sad or something?" I say, feeling insecure suddenly. Four does that to me. He makes me feel like my hair is messed up or something is

wrong with what I'm wearing. He tends to have that effect on me.

"No, you just look a little dazed. Did your parents come?" he asks slowly, as if I'm glass and he doesn't want to break me.

"I guess not. I think I'm just going to go back to the dorm." I say as walking away. Just as I'm about to do that, a lady touches my arm.

She is short. "Have you seen my son, Albert?" I glance around, surprised he's not around.

"Oh, no. He's probably in the dorms. I'm headed back there right now if you want me to tell him you are here."

"That would be great. Thank you." She says.

"Tris wait up. I've got to tell you something." I turn around I realize Four is talking to me.

"Four, I'm really tired and-"

"Just hear me out. I know your parents aren't here, but you can't let that distract you." He leans in closer.

"I know Tris. I know. You need to be careful." I look up at him, mouth open and eyes wide. He looks at me with a worried look. Eyebrows dropped down, eyes big and

blue. He clenches his defined jaw, a very attractive characteristic of his.

"I, uh, I got to go." I studder. I quickly back away and head to the dorm. So many things are on my mind right now. All these emotions running through my body. I'm

done with it. I'm done with it all. I walk into the dorm to find Al on his bunk. I sit next to him and sigh.

"Your parents are looking for you." I say, not looking at him. He sighs louder than my sigh, dramatically.

"I don't really wanna seem them. I just stopped thinking about home and the comfort. I don't want to start again." I know exactly how he feels. That's what I felt. It's

funny, we are always so similar in so many ways, but different as well.

"I know it's hard, and I'm not going to force you, but I really think they wanna see you." I turn towards him. His eyes are glassy. Oh no, I don't know how to comfort

people.

"Can we just not talk about it?" he asks. I nod and put my head on his shoulder. I just want to sleep. Suddenly, he puts his hand

around my hips and pulls me to face him. Our feet our dangling off his bed, so it's just our faces facing each other. His brown eyes are filled with electricity. He seems

scared but determined. Before I can process it, he leans in and kisses me. All these emotions… I kiss him back. Are messing with my head… I know this isn't the right

thing to do. I don't even like him. Or do I? I don't know anymore. He pulls me closer, just as I'm pulling away. He big hands are softer than I imagined, and are

drifting up under my shirt. I pull my face away from his.

"No…" is all I get to say before his lips find mine again. He's too strong for me to pull away from. He takes my shirt off.

"No!" I say louder, trying to push him with all my strength. I feel pain in my cheek. He slapped me.

"Stop. Al stop please!" I beg, feeling completely violated. "Come on, we're just having a little fun. Plus, you can't stop me." He whispers in my ear. I shudder,

completely disgusted. My mouth tastes sour and Al can't keep his hands off of me. His hands lower to my pants, I scream and kick, hoping someone will hear. He

continues, ignoring my screams. Tears stream down my cheeks. I'm weak. I can't protect myself. I let this happen. Finally he stops. He wipes his lips and I dress

quickly. I have lost my virginity to someone I now hate. I have just been _raped._ The word makes me shiver. I run out of the dorm, stifling the sobs with my hand. I

am running now, just wanting to get out. I feel dirty. I go to the Chasm. And sit with my hands and feet dangling give the railing. _The mist will clean me off,_ I think to

myself. My breaths are just as shaky as my body. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I flinch, scared it's Al. I look behind to see Four. He's got that worried look

on his face. I have to look up to him because I'm sitting down. His Adam's apple is huge from this angle, and he jawline is more square shaped. I look down again,

ashamed of what I've just done.

"Tris, seriously. What's wrong." He asks. He's never this sincere. He's always strict and, well, rude. The sincerity makes me cry. I don't know why, but it just makes

me fall apart. He sits down next to me and gathers me in his arms. I shove him away, traumatized.

"Don't touch me!" I snap. I don't mean to, but all I know is that when a boy touches me, they don't mean well.

"I wasn't going to hurt you." He said, looking away.

"Four… I…" I can't go on. It's too hard. Too embarrassing. I'm a coward. I let someone like Al do that to me. I just realized, Al did that. Not Peter, my enemy, but my

so called friend. Al, who I got knives thrown in my direction for, sexually assaulted me. Changed me. I shake my head in shame. "You can tell me you know. I'm not

going to tell anyone else. You have my word." Four tells me. I nod, and wipe tears.

"Al. He… he… let's just say he touched me without my permission." I can't go on. It's too shameful. His eyes go narrow. Suddenly they aren't bright blue, they are like

a dark stormy sky.

"He did what?" I look up at him quickly, eyes wide. I can't let him confront Al. I just need the situation to be left alone, so I can forget about it.

"Four please don't do anything. I have your word, remember. I think he was just really emotional, but, he, really disgusted me. Al took away a big part of my

innocence." I cringe just as I said that. I didn't mean to tell him the whole story, but it just all came out like word vomit. He pulled me in for a hug. But this time not

just a big hug, but a brother hug. He made me feel safe. Like nothing had happened. His chin rests on the top of my head, and my face snuggles into his chest.

"I won't report it, but I will do something Tris."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Four makes me feel happy, like I shouldn't be ashamed. He offered me his bed for a night, and he'd sleep on the couch, but I declined. I didn't want people to pity

me, although I'm pretty sure Four doesn't exactly pity me, just wants to look out for me. I don't know why, I'm not his little sister or anything. It's been a day since

the "incident". I've tried my best to avoid Al. It's not that hard. He doesn't seem to want to see me either. _I hope he is suffering with guilt,_ I think to myself. Four said he

would do something, but nothing has happened yet. To be honest, I'm kind of relieved. I don't want to draw any attention to myself, and that's why I haven't told

anyone else. Let's take Christina for example: she would make a huge deal out of it and go up to Al and make a huge scene. I wouldn't stop her, because I want Al to

be embarrassed, but it's not just him that would be embarrassed. I don't want anyone to find out. Except Four, because I can trust him. I just want to find out what

he's going to do. I walk back to the dorm, getting ready for training.

I ate breakfast silently, grateful Al wasn't there. I heard footsteps behind me. I turn around swiftly. Al. He is now leaning his shoulder on the wall, his legs crossed

and a smug smile on his face. "Hey Tris. I wanted to check up on you, see how you enjoyed my company the other night." My face contorts. Anger builds up inside

me, blood rushing to my face. " _You_ are _not_ coming near me again! You hear me?!" I yell, pointing a finger at him. The smile on his face is gone, and he grits his teeth

together. What happened to him? Where's my friend? He puts his hands on my neck, a crazy look in his eyes. I knee him in the crotch and punch his stomach. His

grip loosens and I run away. Run as fast as I can. It's hard to breathe. I'm not sure if it's because I'm overwhelmed or the fact that Al just _choked me._ I go to find

Four. Him and only him can help me. I hold back the sobs and fight the tears out of my eyes. I turn the corner and see him. I run towards him and bury myself in his

arms. I'm safe, I'm safe now. "Tris, Tris look at me!" Four demands, taking my face in his hands and making me look at him. "Did it happen again?" He looks into my

eyes intensely. "Not as bad. He just tried to choke me. Four, this isn't going to stop. I'm scared." I admit, looking down.

"No you aren't, Al is just a coward." He says, and then leaves. He punches the wall on the way out, angry. _Come back, I need you,_ I want to say. I lean back against

the wall and slide down. My head rests on my knees, and I drift off to sleep. I wake up in an unfamiliar place. I get up and look around, trying to figure out where I

am. I hear water running in a room. Must be the bathroom. The door opens and Four appears. I can't help myself. I go up and hug him, relieved. I don't know why,

but I thought that maybe Al had kidnapped me or something, so to know that this is Four's place good news. He takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh.

"I fixed the problem, Tris." He says, breaking a long lasting silence. I pull away from him and lower my eyebrows.

"What? How?" He puts a finger up to my lips and tells me not to worry about it. I stop asking. I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about Al anymore. I go to

breakfast and see Christina and Will together, giggling about something. I walk up and sit next to them. They look at my with a questioning look. "I don't wanna talk

about it." I tell them, and start eating. "Nuh uh. You are not disappearing without a reason. We were worried about you Tris." Christina protests.

"You're worried about me? Really? What about when Al was hurting me?" I argue, not meaning for the truth to spill.

"Oh my gosh, Tris what do you mean? Al _hurt_ you?" Christina asks, a worried look on her face. Then I see him. Face completely ruined with bruises and cuts. Four did that? For me? I manage to smile a little. Al and I make eye contact, but he quickly looks down. I finally feel safe again. I finally feel like no one is going to hurt me. Christina and Will have wide eyes and ask,

"Did you do that?" I laugh a little.

"Hell no. But I think I know who did." I get up and go to find Four. To thank him. I bump into Eric. "Where are you going Stiff?" He spits at me.

"To the dorm." I lie. I rush past him and past the dorm. I see Al crying. _Good_ , I think to myself. "Tris, wait." He yells to me. I ignore him and keep going.

"I'll hurt Christina!" He yells. I freeze. My face goes pale and I feel limb. What does he want from me?

"What did you say?" I hiss.

"I'll hurt her you if tell anyone." He repeats.

"What do you want?" I whine, feeling like crying. He walks towards me and picks me up. I'm too small and weak to fight back. He lays me down on the bed and holds

me down. I fight back and start screaming help.

"I'll hurt her. I swear to God I'll hurt her." He keeps threatening.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"You." He whispers into my ear.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you like the chapter! I guess you do, since I have so many nice reviews. I'll have a new chapter up soon, don't worry. Also, please check out my other story, Abnegation Tris! It's also good, but it has no reviews. Please check it out and review what you think Ok, bye!**


End file.
